primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.5 (PC)
"Jess, there's an anomaly in the sewers, and there is more Future Predators than I'm entirely happy about!" - Connor on the pack of Predators and the anomaly. Summary A well-known creature to the ARC has returned and caused many killings, can the team stop them in time? Plot An anomaly opens in a sewer and a Future Predator comes through. It climbs up through a manhole and attacks a man and kills him. Down in the sewer about 4 more Predators come through the anomaly and go on a rampage, killing about three more people. Meanwhile, at a police station, a detective looks over pictures of the Predators' killings, which have been titled as murder. He decides to go looking for the killer. At the ARC, Connor is studying anomaly data and records to try and figure out how to make sure his new devices will work. He then writes down something and tells Ryan he thinks he figured out how to get everything to work. Ryan tells him he thinks it is fun working with Connor on these devices and that he thinks he finished what he was working on. He shows Connor a small remote and Connor takes it and examines it. He hands it back to Ryan and says it turned out good except the eccelerator was a little out of sync. Ryan starts to fix it while Connor walks over to the updated locking mechanism and looks it over. He says that it is finished and he would like Ryan to come with him and show it to the rest of the team. Ryan agrees. The detective has gone to a manwhole where he suspects the killer will attack next, however when he arrives, he finds another dead body and sees a blur of movement going back into the manhole. He calls his captain to tell him about this and to come help in an hour. He watches as the medics take away the body and then decides to go into the manhole after the killer. Once he is in the sewers he is killed by a Future Predator. Connor comes into the Hub, carrying a briefcase with a locking mechanism inside of it. He sets the briefcase on a table and opens it, revealing a new, advanced locking mechanism. He introduces it as the Mark L2 Prototype and Danny points out that that must have been what Connor was working on. Matt asks what is the difference between it and a normal locking mechanism but before Connor can answer the anomaly alert goes off. Connor closes the briefcase and takes it with him to his car. The team arrive at the site where the anomaly was supposed to be and find nothing. They are about to leave when Connor notices the smashed manhole cover in the same spot. Then they hear gunshots and follow the sound. They find a few homicide detectives firing at a Predator, though the creature is too quick for them to get a shot. The creature kills one of the detectives but is then shot from behind and killed by Matt and Danny. The Captain walked up to them and thanked them for saving his life and then walks away and drives back to the police station. Danny pulls off the manhole cover and the team climb in. They see the anomaly and Connor is about to lock it when the team are attacked by about four Predators. One of the creatures kills an ARC soldier and, while the rest of the team are distracted shooting the creatures, another drags Connor through the anomaly. When all the creatures are either dead or back through the anomaly, Abby asks where Connor is. When she gets no answer she runs through the anomaly. Danny then follows her through. They find themselves in the future and hear hissing and growling of other creatures. They then see Connor shooting at Predators trying to attack him. Abby and Danny fire their EMD's at the creatures killing then or scaring them off and then they go to help Connor walk back to the anomaly. They notice an injury on his leg, but Connor says its fine. They come through the anomaly and Ryan locks it with the new mechanism. At the ARC, Connor is being tended to by medics when Matt sees his alternate self again. He tells him the same thing: "Go back." Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Jess Parker *Emily Merchant Creatures *Future Predator Anomalies *Sewer-Predator Period Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes